


I Don't Deserve You

by Kramtomat



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Blow Job, Boyfriends, Fill-in-the-Blank, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, Love, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, ringsy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kramtomat/pseuds/Kramtomat
Summary: Ringo can’t concentrate on his work. He wants to be with his boyfriend.





	I Don't Deserve You

**Author's Note:**

> Ringsy Week Day 5: Sexy Time.
> 
> This takes place after the reconciliation in episode 5920 and it is what I believe happend later on in the night.

Ringo gives Easy a light kiss. ”Tschüss”, he says as he aims for the door. ”Tschüss”, Easy answers and smiles.

Ringo goes back to work on his computor but he’s having a hard time concentrating. Ringo just can’t stop thinking about Easy and how cute he was when he was trying to seduce him. As usual, Ringo was very tempted but he is worried that he will be out of a job if he doesn’t find a solution to the investor problem. He tries to focus on his task but at 3.30 a.m. he finally gives up. He has to be with Easy. He puts away his work papers and computor and walks out of the flatshare.

The house is quiet. Everybody is asleep and when he enters Easy and Tobias’s place, it’s dark and the door to Easy’s room is closed. He listens to hear if either Easy or Tobias seem to be awake but there is no sound at all. Not even Stinker makes any noise. “That’s just a fine guard dog”, Ringo whispers before he silently enters Easy’s room. He finds Easy sleeping on his left side with his back turned to the door. Easy breathes heavily and Ringo stops for a moment just to look at his beautiful boyfriend. He looks so peaceful. Ringo hesitates. Should he go back to his own room and let Easy sleep without interruption? No, he can’t. He wants to be with Easy and somehow he knows that Easy won’t be upset or ask him to go back to his own place if he wakes him. He will probably do the exact opposite.

Ringo lifts the duvet gently and climbs into the bed to lie behind Easy. Easy stirs a little but he doesn’t wake up. Ringo debates with himself whether he should wake him or just go to sleep but his longing and need for his boyfriend wins and he gently starts to kiss Easy’s neck. “Hmm”, Easy says with a soft voice. “What are you doing?” “Cuddling with my boyfriend”, Ringo answers and when Easy doesn’t seem to mind his kisses grow more passionate. “Ok, and are cuddling all you intend to do?” Easy asks with a touch of excitement and curiosity in his voice. “It depends”, Ringo answers and continues: “Will you let me do more?” Easy then releases himself from Ringos arms and turns around to look at him. “Wasn’t my intentions obvious enough when I told you I would miss you in my bed earlier?” He kisses Ringo’s lips gently and gives him that warm smile he so often gives Ringo even when Ringo doesn’t deserve it.

Ringo caresses Easy’s cheek and hair. “I don’t deserve you”, he says with love in his voice and eyes. Easy smiles even more and leans in to kiss Ringo again. This time the kiss is more frantic. They kiss for a few minutes before Ringo sits up and makes Easy lie on his back. He leans down to kiss Easy again and Easy reciprocates. Ringo places himself in between Easy’s legs and moves on to kiss Easy’s neck instead. Easy gives away a low moan. Ringo smiles but continues to work his way down. As usual, Easy sleeps with a T-shirt on and Ringo quickly decides that it has to go. He starts to pull the shirt off Easy, who sits up to make the undressing easier. When the shirt is off he lies down again and Ringo touches Easy’s torso with both of his hands. He finds Easy’s chest and abdomen just perfect, even though he isn’t as fit as himself. He feels guilty that both he and their friends teases Easy about his lack of interest in working out and thinks that they really shouldn’t do that. Easy is beautiful just the way he is. By the way, Ringo does not want to make love to himself – he wants someone different and Easy is.

Easy watches him, smiles and asks teasingly: “See something you like?” Ringo smiles back. He can’t resist those wonderful dimples that appears every time Easy smiles. He bends and kisses Easy’s stomach, just below his navel. “It tickles”, Easy laughs but Ringo doesn’t stop. He reaches Easy’s underpants and lifts his head to look at Easy for confirmation that it’s ok to continue. Easy looks back and gives a small nod before he puts his head back on the pillow. Ringo slowly pulls off the pants and releases Easy’s half-hard cock. Even this part of Easy is just perfect and before Ringo does anything more he just watches him completely naked for a few seconds. Then he bends down and licks from the base of the cock up to the tip. It jolts a little and another moan escapes from Easy. Ringo looks up to smirk at his turned-on boyfriend but Easy’s eyes are closed. Ringo grabs Easy’s cock firmly and it’s fully hard now. He slowly sucks it in, all the way, so his lips touches the base. The sounds that Easy makes now are both higher and stronger and Ringo silently wonders if Tobias sleeps or has earplugs at the same time as he lets Easy out of his mouth again.

He licks the head again before he continues with the sucking. He slowly builds up the speed and Easy writhes out of pleasure. A few minutes later Easy comes in Ringo’s mouth and Ringo swallows without any sounds. He gently releases the slackening cock and sits up to look at Easy. Easy hasn’t opened his eyes yet and just lies there while his breathing slows down. When he notices the stillness in the room, he opens the eyes to look at Ringo. “Wow”, he says and tries to sit up, but Ringo stops him. “Now it’s time for you to go back to sleep”, Ringo says quietly. “But you haven’t…” Easy starts but Ringo hushes him. “This was for you”, he says and smiles lovingly. Easy relaxes and makes room for Ringo to lie beside him. “Thank you”, Easy says while looking at his boyfriend. He gives him a light kiss. “I don’t deserve you”, Ringo says. Easy smiles but says: “Yes, you do and I love you”. “I love you too”, Ringo says gently and puts his arms around his boyfriend. And in a few minutes they are both asleep.


End file.
